


Ichi Uchiha

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, fusion dance/DBZ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Fusion gives them a better insight to what they are
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 11





	Ichi Uchiha

“Don’t say it.” Itachi had been avoiding fusing for this exact reason and even as he stalked away from his younger brother he was u surprised when Sasuke followed him. “Say nothing.” He wanted to punch something. 

“All this time.” Sasuke’s quiet voice followed him. “You felt exactly the same way that I felt and Itachi you said nothing. You let me flounder. You left me to feel as though I was entirely alone? Nii-San. I love you.”

“I know that.” Sasuke had loved him for so long but Itachi had watched that love change to something else. He had known that something was wrong with himself. He had hidden the part of him that didn’t feel just brotherly love. It had been hard work. “I’ve always known that.”

“You knew before I did.” An accusation that Itachi couldn’t fight as hard as he would like. “You knew for so long what I felt when I struggled Itachi. I loved you for years. More than anything and anyone else. You could have said something but you let us-“

“You are.” Itachi cut him off. “My most important and precious. Little.” He stressed before he pressed his face against the trunk of the tree he faced. He would rather touch the hard bark than face Sasuke as rubbed raw as he felt. “Brother. My little brother Sasuke! What would I have done? What should I have done beyond what I did?”

“Help me!” Sasuke snapped. “You should have told me! Helped me because.” That soft tone tugged at his heart. “You loved me the same way that I loved you and it isn’t fair! I loved you! You love me! You let me drift away and feel all alone.”

“I’m sorry you get hurt.” Itachi admitted. “But I didn’t want this for you. Not for us. I thought with distance you might be able to break free because I know that I can’t. I can’t be your downfall as well. I’m a man. I’m your older brother. I have to protect you no matter what it costs. No matter how much it hurts. I love you. Since you’ve been born I’ve loved you. I will always love you-“

“And I’ll always love you.” Sasuke’s arms wrapped around him and his breath hitched as he pressed himself against Itachi’s back. “You’re mine. Brother or not. You’ll always love me.”

“I don’t want to stop loving you. Even if I could but this I didn’t want you to know. There are so many people to love you Sasuke.”

“And none of them.” Sasuke pulled at him until Itachi faced him. “None of them could ever be you. Ever.” He tugged at Itachi slowly until all Itachi could focus on was the lips he had fought looking at for years. “I love you.”

Itachi was simply going to go to hell. His feelings were already exposed. What was one more sin? He swallowed as he leaned forward. Everything was already exposed so he could have this. Sasuke’s lips were so soft. For someone that didn’t like sweets he tasted so sweet. Itachi’s arms tightened around his little brother as he fell into the kiss. 

X

“I miss it.” Sasuke stretched before he shook his head. “I can’t tell where one begins and one ends. It feels good. I’m you. You are me-“

“That is not exactly correct.” Itachi chuckled. “We become better than we already are. More than we are. We combine and we have all of our strengths. None of our weaknesses. That is what it truly means to fuse. A greater understanding of self. An upgrade.”

“It certainly is an upgrade.” Sasuke laughed before he indicated that they should walk. “Everyone else gave us so much trouble but when we fuse. We become untouchable. Faster. Smarter. They can’t touch us and we see better than we ever could.”

“Yes. The combination of us together brings forth a whole new being.” Itachi’s hand brushed his as they walked to look for privacy. “I have seen many combinations but I wouldn’t consider them untouchable. It is however better than working alongside someone.”

“But you have to match them in order to fuse.” Sasuke felt smug. “We never had any problems in being compatible.” His voice dipped as they walked. Itachi’s stomach warmed up at his little brother’s tone. He wanted to push him down so badly. Especially after having been fused for so long. He ached for that connection. 

“We make a prefect team.” Itachi murmured as he kept an ear out for their teammates. There is something about being so tightly connected Sasuke.” It felt so good and when they came apart he felt lonely for only a little while. “What we become. It is rather amusing and enticing.”

“He is strong.” Sasuke was smug. “He is us and he is filled of our strength and love.” Sasuke backed away from Itachi down the low hill until Itachi had to chase him. He pounced on his little brother and they rolled over and over on the grass until he was able to pin him down. “I love us. I love you.”

“My conniving enticing mins of a little brother.” Itachi breathed before he kissed Sasuke’s neck. “Fusion isn’t supposed to be so intimate you know but we make it so.” He growled and nipped Sasuke’s neck. So pale. So beautiful and all his. “I ache to be joined with you.”

“It isn’t supposed to be so sexual but who is going to stop us? I see what we make and it makes me want more. I feel.” Sasuke’s fingers pulled Itachi’s hair free. “Loved. Full of you. I can’t help but want it. Ache for it.”

“Fighting this was never really an option.” Itachi groaned. “I love this. I love you.” A kiss and then another. “I love what we make. I love how easily. We fuse.” He loved being joined together. Fusion or anything else. “I love you Sasuke.”

“I know. I felt it.” His little brother laughed before Itachi kissed him. He slipped his fingers up Sasuke’s shirt and swallowed the moans that spilled free. He adored his little brother so much. 


End file.
